


Flash Bang

by Chancy_Lurking



Series: Felix+ [13]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Open Relationships, Other: See Story Notes, Polyfidelity, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: “You belong to somebody else, right?” she asks seriously.(In which Felix Definitely Does Not have the hots for Dani and it Definitely Does Not go anywhere.)





	Flash Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah… I have no excuses, fight me. Premise: open-esque Wolfgang/Felix. This is casual Dani/Felix, but if that’s not your jam, no harm in skipping it.

Dani calls Felix while he’s on a lunch break with the sort of precise timing that implies she must’ve asked Wolfgang-Lito when he’d be taking it.

There’s a moment where it crosses his mind that he shouldn’t answer the phone to strange numbers anymore, but even back home he’d dealt with a lot of people with anonymity to protect who would call from ‘ _Blocked_ _Number’_ and he would just have to roll with that if he wanted his cash. Old habits die hard and all that, the phone is up to his ear before he remembers he’s a fugitive-lite. “ _Allo?_ ”

“So Wolfgang said you get off at seven which is enough time for you to get to the club. Do you have a sport coat?”

Felix’s mind skitters to catch up to who’s voice he’s even hearing let alone what the fuck she’s talking about. “ _Dani_?” he says, nearly dumping his food into his lap.

“ _Duh_. I’m offended you had to ask.”

Felix feels a grin creeping up on him. “No, you aren’t,” he says, “What’s this about a suit?”

Dani is running a con, though she doesn’t call it that in so many words.

From what Felix gleans from the conversation – which is quite pointedly one-sided, enough for Felix to continue eating as he listens – is that Dani was a trust fund baby living easy and aspiring to be a famous actress, right up until she accidently gave her ex the ammo to start Lito’s Shit Show.

“I can hardly take _any_ pictures without wincing, just thinking he might—” she stops herself, taking a shaky breath. Felix can’t tell if it’s anger or fear, would guess it’s probably both.

“He still around?”

“Are you offering to change that?”

“If he gets within spitting distance.”

Upon being financially cut off, Dani began playing a game against the whole world, odds Felix likes a lot. Pretending to be Director So-N-So’s secretary and Mr. McFamous’ agent, all to make it seem like she and Lito are very busy and well sought after and not desperately close to doing late night infomercials. Now that she’s gotten Lito situated in what Felix is excited to hear referred to as “ _his breakout role_ ”, she’s aiming just as big for herself. That requires an international presence.

“So you’re the agent talking to me about being on a super hush-hush film project happening in Europe,” Dani says. “I’m on the fence, but you – the ritzy German agent who knows me by name – are making it seem like a _huge_ deal, a _big_ pay out.”

Felix thinks about that. “You get I don’t really do classy, right?” He _steals_ from the rich, he’s never had to pretend to be one of them. For fucks sake, he got excited to buy nice _shoes_ for the first time in his life last year. He can’t see himself brushing elbows with any more famous people than he already knows.

“You don’t need to do classy, you just need to do ‘ _better than you_ ’,” Dani assures him. Then her voice gets a touch dramatic. “Why did you approach me, do you know who I am? I know _Lito Rodrigues_ personally, who do you think you are?  I have more money in the bank than your whole family. I’m big in Europe.”

Felix snickers. “You want me to be an actor.”

“Everyone’s got _something_ to be proud of, you just have to wield it like a weapon,” Dani replies, and Felix is flustered to realize the thing he’s most proud of is being Wolfgang’s partner. She keeps talking before he can chase that thought, “Whatever it is that you have, that you _are_ , makes you matter. You _own_ them and they should know it…” She hums, “And anyway, the only person you have eyes for is me. You could honestly ignore anyone else.”

To be fair, that should be easy enough. Dani would probably be the only person in the room he liked on any level. “Well, it goes without saying you’ll be one of the hottest girls in the room anyway.”

Dani makes a delighted sound. “One of?” she teases.

Felix chuckles, tossing his trash. “Did I say that? Was my mistake, I meant _the_ hottest girl in the room _._ ”

“That’s better,” she sings, “So are you in or what?”

A con, booze, and a pretty girl? _Honestly_. “Gonna need a jacket.”

“Perfect! I’ll text you the addresses.”

Felix finishes his shift with the same level of interest he normally does, which is to say he moves around just enough to look like he’s busy and would say something if someone tried to rob them (he’s not 100% sure he would). He’s doing his best not to think too hard about tonight, actually, because if he thinks about it too hard, he’ll convolute it. Walk into the club like he’s got a big dick, find Dani, and lead her away from the adoring masses like she’s a princess and he’s a very lucky bandit. He can do that. He doesn’t need to over think it.

He’s buzzing by the time he gets home.

“You showered for her, I’m impressed,” Wolfgang says when he comes out of the bathroom.

“Fuck you,” Felix says, dropping his towel on Wolfgang’s head. So what? He’s a little excited. Dani is hot and probably has at least three pinches of crazy in her – Felix has several types and she’s one. “Don’t be mad she didn’t ask you with your fucking model-ass face,” he muttered, riffling through the closet for clean pants.

Wolfgang is smirking at him, knowingly, though. “Lito, you made him jealous.”

Felix goes warm, turning back to him. “I am not—”

“Ay, Felix, I think you are quite pretty, too! Your eyes especially are very expressive and sweet, and your smile is very handsome,” Lito says, coming forward to cup Felix’s face, smiling at his glower. “And anyway, Dani likes boys that are a little crazy, too,” he smirks, “Wolfgang thinks you have a type.”

“You _snitch!_ ” Felix shouts at the space behind Lito.

“Oh, _cariño_ , so does he,” Lito replies, then pauses, glancing over Felix’s shoulder into the closet. “The grey Henley. Keep it open. Wear your nice oxfords. Dani says she left you a hat and some sunshades with your blazer to give you that extra ‘haughty-rich-guy’ boost. You should take a taxi, they have very fancy ones around here.”

Felix sneers, still a little miffed at being pegged so easily. “Ok, _mom_.” Lito presses a kiss to his forehead, sticking out his tongue when Felix wipes it off.

Dressed and as prepped as he can get, Felix ruffles Wolfgang’s hair where he’s standing by the counter making his dinner. “Back later, Wolfie,” he says, starting for the door.

Wolfgang catches Felix by the arm before he can get out of the kitchen, though. “Just don’t knock her up.”

Surprised, Felix stops. He hadn’t actually intended to go past overt flirting, but that sounds… well, from Wolfgang, that sounds a lot like permission. Felix hadn’t been aware he wanted, let alone _needed_ , permission, but well, here the fuck they are. He squints at Wolfgang. “Is that the only rule?”

It’s Lito that flicks his chin, though. “I can’t beat you up, but I’ll try,” he warns only half joking, “Wolfgang has dibs on your forever.”

Felix turns around to face them fully. “Of course you do,” he says. He lowers his voice then because, Wolfgang or not, talking with _feelings_ always makes him awkward and embarrassed. “I won’t fuck around if you ask me not to.” He and Wolfgang aren’t fucking, Felix isn’t sure if this is even headed that direction, but he is being sincere. It’d be a bitch, they’d probably have to _talk about it_ later or whatever, but he’s not above choking his Johnson for now if that’s what this calls for.

Wolfgang doesn’t answer for a moment, but then grabs Felix by the side of his neck. “That’s half of your personality, Felix.” He cracks a smile when Felix shoves him.

“I was trying to be considerate, you _fuck!_ I’m new at this!” Felix snaps, but it comes out whinier than he means it to.

 Wolfgang’s face goes serious. “You know I don’t care what you get up to,” he says, “Long as you turn up after.” _As long as you come back to me_.

It takes a moment, but the smirk that stretches across Felix’s lips is just as genuine as the heat suffusing through his cheeks. Wolfgang’s possessiveness shows up in odd ways, but they’re ways Felix can jive with; Wolfgang will never have to compete for the number one spot and they both know it.

Felix kisses Wolfgang because he can; he forgets that sometimes, but he _can_. He does it again. “Wouldn’t go anywhere else,” he says against Wolfgang’s lips before he steps back.

Wolfgang’s face is eased and pink. “I know,” he says, “So like I said, _just don’t knock her up_.”

The dented condom tin Felix pulls out of his pocket with a mock salute just makes Wolfgang shake his head, but they’re smiling when they both turn away.

//

The night isn’t as much of a shit show as it could’ve been, Felix wants that on the record. The ruse had worked well, well enough, in fact, that an _actual agent_ for a director interrupted it. He wanted to invite Dani into negotiations for a movie being filmed in _multiple_ countries across the world and a contract with _significantly_ more real zeros than Dani had even told Felix to fake having.

Felix didn’t have to fake being annoyed; it was fun talking to— _acting_ with Dani. Her German was clearly quite rehearsed but her accent was cute and she was stunning. She was _clearly_ one of those people who flourished under the attention of others and Felix was more than happy to pay attention to her. The douche with the shitty hipster-stache killed his vibe, but Dani patting his hand was enough to remind him that, well, yeah, this was sort of the point. He’d played his part well and could relax in this squeaky club chair until he finished a few beers and Dani texted him the all-clear. By the end of the night, he isn’t particularly trying to be attractive anymore, but the way he’s slouched probably comes off as pretentiously disheveled and aloof given how expensive this outfit is.

Dani’s eyes light up when she sees him, though. She stands a little straighter as she walks over to him, making her dress hike up her thighs just slightly.

Felix does his best not to start shifting in his seat even when she gets close enough that her knees are practically touching his as she looks down at him.

“I told him I didn’t want any bad blood so I should thank you for the interest,” she says teasingly with a small apologetic smile that Felix can see in her eyes is exactly one closed door away from breaking open into shrieking laughter. She’s a great actress, but she’s letting him see past that. He wonders if it even matters that he can’t get the smile off his face, figures it doesn’t.

Chuckling, he sits his beer aside. “Yeah, I guess infighting is bad for business,” he says back, looking up at her flirtatiously. “He’s a very lucky guy.”

“How flattering,” Dani says back with a twist of her waist that Felix barely puts in the effort to not follow with his eyes. “All is not lost for _you_ , though.”

“No?”

She shakes her head, pursing her lips and humming thoughtfully. “Why don’t you come up to my suite and we can talk about our schedules?”

Felix doesn’t jump up, but he moves a bit quicker than he means to. Dani doesn’t so much as step back, smirking up at him as he invades her space. “That sounds like a plan,” he mumbles, offering his elbow. She takes it gracefully and subtly leads him out of the club and to a waiting town car. A true gentleman, thank you very fucking much, he opens the door for her and walks around to the far side himself.

As soon as they pull of, the wild laughter he’d seen in her eyes moments ago bubbles out as she dances in place. “That was _amazing_!” Her eyes are bright when she turns to him, “You are _perfect._ ”

“I try,” Felix grins, tossing his hands out. “You got a deal then?”

She holds up her cell. “I got the casting agent’s _personal fucking phone number_ ,” she says, “He’s willing to schedule a read-through with me _next week._ ”

“No shit!” Felix exclaims.

The next fifteen minutes pass in a blur of words so quick that Felix nearly struggles to follow along, wonders if some of it is even in English. But she is only half talking to him, mostly excited with herself, and Felix doesn’t mind. She’s easy to look at and her voice is nice. Then Dani is tipping the driver and dragging him along behind her into her hotel, in an amazing feat of self-control, before she jumps him in the elevator, sending his back crashing against the wall.

Dani kisses like a firestorm, all burning heat and zero fucking restraint, and Felix loves it _._ She doesn’t let him up for air until the door dings open and Felix cackles as she shrieks delightedly when he picks her up. Never one to be out done, she makes a mess of his hair, clawing at his back as he stumbles in the direction she points and, _fuck yes_ , he’s down with this.  It’s been years since he’s been with a girl who’d properly rough him up and Dani is _easily_ already his favorite. The backs of his knees hit the bed and she climbs over his lap, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and throwing his hat who-the-fuck-cares where. When he reaches for the end of her dress though, she grabs his wrist.

“You belong to someone else, right?” she asks seriously and Felix’s head clears, the wording twisting hotly in his stomach, shocking him. His first instinct is to say yes, which only shocks him further.

Felix licks his lips. “I—Well, yeah, I do.”

Dani nods, tugging his shirt off before settling his hands back on her thighs. “Good.”

_Good?_ “Why?” Felix asks, confused, but undeterred as he leans forward to kiss at her throat.

“ _Felix_ ,” Dani says breathily, though it sounds a lot like ‘ _duh_ ’. “So do _I_ , remember?”

“Oh,” Felix says, which makes Dani laugh. They might not be fucking, but she is indisputably in love with Lito, of course. He gets dibs on her forever the same way Wolfgang gets dibs on Felix’s. As a matter of fact…

“In a weird way, it’s almost the same guy,” Felix jokes against her collarbone. He pauses when she pulls away.

Dani is blinking at him in confusion, but before he can say anything, her face opens up. Felix finds his stomach flipping, stunned at the sharp arousal suddenly blowing her eyes dark and wide. “ _Wolfgang?_ ”

“Ja, who else would I ‘ _belong’_ to?” Felix asks, only a little incredulous, “I don’t joke with shit like that.”

“Holy _shit_ ,” Dani says, her face a wonderful shade of pink as she writhes on his lap, making him lose his breath. “Have you ever…?” She motions and he gets the picture.

“With Wolfie? No,” he leaves out the fact that he isn’t sure Wolfgang would be _down_ with that, hasn’t worked up the nerve to ask.

Dani makes a desperate little sound, pulling back some. “Would he be upset?” she asks lowly, like it’s a secret she’s nervous to find out, “If you fucked someone else before he got to?”

“ _Dani_ ,” Felix snarks back in the same ‘you’re-being-slow’ tone she’d used on him, “That ship has definitely sailed. And anyways, I wouldn’t have even come in the room if—” She’s kissing him again and Felix doesn’t mind being shut up.

It isn’t until she’s down to nothing but her bra and Felix is doing his best to divest her of it – while she seems intent to distract him in any number of ways – when she speaks again. “What would you do to him?”

Felix freezes and, ridiculously enough, flashes hot. “ _What?_ ”

“Wolfgang,” she clarifies, leaning down to kiss him, letting her bra slip down her arms. He watches it because how could he _not_ , but her words get a hook in his mind and _pull_. “If you got with him, what would you do to him?”

Felix stares at her, not _surprised_ exactly, but definitely a little stunned. She’s mostly fishing to get off, he knows that, but he doesn’t think she understands that’s such a huge question. Felix is so overwhelmed by his friendship, his sense of loyalty and _brotherhood_ with Wolfgang, that he can usually step outside of his attraction to him, view it objectively. Asked so directly, though, when he’s already turned on out of his head, has his thoughts spiraling in the other direction, finding more material than he generally lets himself think about.

 “ _Fuck_ , Dani,” he whispers as her nails drag down the sides of his neck, down his chest. He’s never shied away from talking dirty, but it’s also never put him so close to the edge. “I don’t…”

Dani kisses him again. “You don’t have to,” she says, touching his hand. He’s started to shake slightly. Her eyes are still just as blown, but she’s sincere in her assurance as well as her arousal. “I thought you might like it,” her smile is meant to distract him away from her question, “At least as much as you like me.”

But now that Felix is thinking about it, the thought is sticking. He doesn’t feel like it’d betray Wolfgang to tell her, not when this is… well, not _not_ -real, but only in his head. Not that Dani _would_ , but there’s nothing she could use against Wolfgang in what’s taken the forefront of his mind. That’s pretty much the only reason he _wouldn’t_ say it, Felix isn’t familiar with shame.

“I think if we did it…” Felix admits slowly, kissing her ear, “it’d be different than I thought at first.”

“Yeah?” she replies, pulling his hands down. He doesn’t make her go slow.

 “I always thought it’d be… rough stuff. We’re so…” Felix feels like he stops seeing the room, getting lost in all the big moments between him and Wolfgang, including the first one. Running back into a fight that should’ve been too big for them, just because Felix knew Wolfgang never would’ve left him there alone. At some point, that started to describe their whole relationship. “It’s always a fight with us, I figured that’s how it’d start.”

And it would’ve been so easy for it to go that direction, one little slip of reality, one thing done differently while the two of them were roughhousing, wrestling, Felix being just a _little_ more rash than he normally was. Crashing bodies turning into crashing lips and one of them winding up face down on the floor, panting and writhing. The two of them hooking up the hard way was an easy thought. Felix could see it happening on so many different occasions, it’s honestly probably a statistical anomaly that it _didn’t_ happen. But then Wolfgang was eight people and they were running for it and Felix was kissing his best friend on their shared futon in a new country and, well, what fun is a life that goes according to plan?

Felix doesn’t think about getting with Wolfgang like that very often anymore.

“I think… I think I’d go slow,” Felix says and then does so, watching her face change. “We’d probably only get half out of our clothes, ‘cause…” He shakes his head, bites her lip. “ _Kissing_ him, Dani…”

“It’s good?” she pants, rocking.

“So good I fucking get lost,” Felix half laughs, “like I forget that anything comes after.”

That thought makes him realize he doesn’t feel like he needs the _After_. Wolfgang, every moment with him, is whole as it is, it’s _more_ than enough. Felix overflows with him constantly, but drowning is the only way he knows how to breathe. He’d gladly take more if…

“I don’t think he’s ever… with a guy,” Felix’s train of thought gets obliterated when he wonders if Wolfgang has ever even played with his ass before. He can’t really imagine it happening, but then he _is_ imagining it happening and— he shuts his eyes, arousal spiking, twitching towards her warmth. “I’d want it to be so good, I’d want to make him _want_ it _._ ”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dani gasps and pushes Felix onto his back. He plucks the condom tin out of his pocket before she shucks his pants. “How?”

Felix feels a rush, from her, from the thoughts of Wolfgang, his heart is pounding even though the thoughts feel oddly easy. “My mouth. Anywhere he’d let me put it,” he says, only feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment when his mouth waters at the thought. He kisses down her body, shivering. “I don’t know if I’d even try to fuck him.” He grins a little as she twitches under his fingers as they tickle down her back, down between her legs. “Maybe I’d just finger him until he came all over himself, until I got to _watch_ him and—”

“ _Felix,_ ” she gasps his name, hands flexing on his chest.

“Yeah?” he smirks innocently. When she grins at him, maniacal and bright, as she twists her hair up, he can’t help but grin back, he’s about to be _in for it._

“I’ll take the rough stuff since no one else called dibs,” she says, biting her lip.

Felix tosses his head back and laughs. “Dani, I think you’re fucking crazy,” he says, ripping open a condom.

Dani titters at him, but her tone is low and dark when she leans down to speak against his lips. “I think you fucking like it, Felix.”

Well, she isn’t wrong so he doesn’t see the point in arguing.

Shortly after, he doesn’t have enough spare oxygen to even try.

//

When he wakes up to a door creaking open, his first instinct is to grab the gun under his bed which is definitely not under this hotel bed, but before he can improvise a weapon he recognizes Lito in the doorway between the suites, sleepy and amused. Dani kisses Felix’s cheek before shamelessly wandering over into Lito’s arms, smirking and talking about how Lito’s other selves have the _best_ friends and would he please tell Wolfgang to put him out on loan more often?

Felix recognizes Wolfgang’s smirk on Lito’s lips, responding to her in German-accented Spanish that makes her brows jump up and Hernando laugh from further in the room. The fondness that puts in his chest makes him feel caught between the urge to kiss him and smack him just on principle. But because it’s Lito – and he uses his face for a living – Felix only hits him with a pillow before he gets him in a head lock. Lito still whines like he’d shot him, but Felix just laughs as he stumbles back into the rest of his clothes. On the way out, he gets more parting hugs and kisses than he’s used to in _any context_ and he’s practically bouncing as he leaves the hotel. He almost feels like running.

Suddenly, unsurprisingly, he can’t wait to kiss his favorite Wolf good afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I see Wolfgang going one of two ways with his lover(s): either “fuck anyone you want as long as they know you’re out on loan” or “if anyone even looks at you like they want you I might cut their eyes out”. Felix probably inspires the former feeling because he’s… probably a least a lil bit of a heaux.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you think this rating needs to be higher, let me know.**
> 
>  
> 
> HEAR YE, HEAR YE! This announcement is a little late since I didn’t have a story completed to post before now, BUT ANYWAY: I’m going to be participating in the [ Fandom Loves Puerto Rico ](https://fandomlovespuertorico.dreamwidth.org/434.html) charity auction so if you want to bid on [me](https://fandomlovespuertorico.dreamwidth.org/3482.html?thread=246170#cmt246170) or any of the other 300+ creators, check it out! <3


End file.
